


What Happened To Your Leg

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, al nina and alexander are mentioned, ed and ling are boyfs but its not really mentioned that theyre dating, for a tumblr prompt, its mentioned but like in One Sentence, nothing bad happed in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: ed and ling just hangin at the tucker house! just talkin. also ed explaining why he only has one leg at the moment





	What Happened To Your Leg

“Edward. Ed. What happened to your leg.” 

“Sometimes things happen and your leg goes missing! It happens sometimes!” Ed shrugs, a huge grin on his face. 

Ling and Ed sit outside the Tucker house. Ed on a crate as he is sporting one single leg, making it difficult to stand. Sitting is just easier.

“You are the only person I know that this has ever happened to.  _ How _ did this happen?” Ling asks, a bewildered look on his face.

Ed snorts. “We- we needed something to play fetch with for Alexander! So we looked for a stick but there weren’t any, and two of my limbs can come off so Nina just stared my arm down as if it was evil before asking if we could use that!” 

“And you said  _ yes?!” _ Ling grins ignoring how crazy all of this sounds.

“She’s so little! What was I supposed to say?? ‘Sorry, Nina my arm isn’t a toy’? I’ve taken my arm off for a Toy Story reference, Ling Yao.” Ed points at Ling, accusingly.

Ling holds his hands up to his face as if praying to God. “ _ Edward. You are the strangest boyfriend I’ve ever had.”  _

“So I fuckin’-  _ ripped my damn arm off!!  _ Nina thought that was pretty cool, Al screamed. So we used my damn  _ arm  _ for fetch but then Alexander decided my leg was more interesting!!” Ed waves his hands in the air a bit. “So he bit it right off my damn body and wont give it back!”

“Where are they now?” 

“Gettin’ some juice boxes I think. Al better grab my apple juice.” Ed shrugs.

“Last question. Does Alexander happen to be a big dog with white fur that runs very fast.” Ed nods. “Ok cool, get on my back.” 

Ed looks over. “What? Why? I’m not getting on your back.”

“Said big white fast dog happens to be running toward us and  **you can’t run so it’ll be faster if I just carry you.”**

“Shit- fuck ok.” Ed quickly climbs onto Ling’s back. “Go go go!” Ling laughs before sprinting around the yard, Alexander hot on his tail with Ed’s leg trapped in his mouth.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dab. follow my tumblr for more Quality Content @trans-elrics


End file.
